


【轰爆】猫鼠游戏Ⅰ、Ⅱ

by charon9012



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charon9012/pseuds/charon9012





	【轰爆】猫鼠游戏Ⅰ、Ⅱ

“我知道你依然还在那里，假如不说再见，那么就不算真正意义上的离别吧。”

 

Ⅰ  
红灯在转为绿灯的瞬间，潮水般的人群从路的两岸汇集，交换。黑咖啡的香气在步履匆匆的白领手中四处游荡，社交软件的声音滴滴滴地响起。快迟到的大叔慌乱地盯着手表，西装青年笃定地打着电话确认今天能交上方案，等在斑马线外的车辆计算好了最精准的时间松开车闸，以保证绿灯亮的第一秒就能踩下油门滑出去。女高中生涂着亮亮的指甲偷偷地和同伴讲制服裙被她叠起来一小部分，可以露出好看的腿型。

东京昨夜下了一场雨。

一只穿着松松垮垮的裤腿的脚踩碎了水坑里转晴的天空，饱胀的白云瞬间碎成浑浊不堪的剪影。半截凋零的烟火被爆豪胜己狠狠地戳进垃圾桶上的灭烟处，他胡子拉碴，穿着一件大了不少的黑色大衣，看起来和街头那些流浪汉并无二异。猩红的双眼死死盯着不远处商场已经亮起来的led大屏，那上面正紧急播报着一则新闻。

“据悉，传闻中顶尖天才黑客ST在警视厅高层木下警官家中被捕，这位年仅17岁的罪犯在三个月前侵入日本第一财团H财团上百台电脑，导致H财团直接经济损失达十亿美金，还曾在昨夜入侵东京交通管制网，造成了全东京交通线长达半小时的瘫痪……”

电视里那个半红半白头发的少年被几个人死死地按在地上，丝毫不得动弹，眼睛直直地盯向某个方向，那里仿佛有比他的命更重要的东西让他要紧牙关也只想再看一眼。他咿咿呀呀却因为剧烈的痛苦发不出一个完整的句子，重复的嘴形里，爆豪读懂了他。

——胜……胜己……

爆豪猩红的双眼已经干涸，布满了红血丝，眨眼都变得异常困难，连眼皮都因为过度张开而在此刻轻轻抽动着，他好像下一秒就要长出黑色的獠牙化身厉鬼。双拳紧握到发白，随即他就感觉心脏剧烈而高速地跳动着，疼痛感裹挟着全身。他用力地捂住胸口，世界越来越重，重到他没办法睁开眼。

太可笑了。被自己的犯人给救了。

无数双脚在他面前匆匆走过，没有一个人停留。失去意识的最后一刻，他还是想起了和轰焦冻的初遇。

 

>>>  
天光暗白，手指间凋零了半截灰败的烟灰，手机因为调成了震动模式，在有电话进来时在杂乱无章的桌子的做小幅度的圆周运动，快要掉下去之前一只大手拯救了岌岌可危的它。

太阳扯开了黑色的帷幕，光柱像被释放的犯人争先恐后地从黯淡的云彩里冲出来。世界在梦中被打扰，醒来后持续颓废的真实。

“喂，老太婆怎么了？我手里头还有案子，废话少说！”爆豪正和几个部下盯着那个定位器的红点停在某个地方之后长久地没有任何反应。他把电话捂住拉远对部下吼到，“绝对是又被跟丢了！便秘也不可能在洗手间蹲一个小时，想办法给老子去追！”

部下们唯唯诺诺不敢触碰传说中在警视厅有“暴君”之称的爆豪课长的逆鳞，西装男人们极为整齐地竖成一列，“是！”便逃也似的离开了狭小逼仄的空间。新鲜涌进来无穷无尽的空气驱逐了烟味，他像得到解救般地呼吸了一下新鲜空气，用力地揉了两下太阳穴。

爆豪被这繁琐又没有新鲜感的小案子搞得烦躁不堪，电话那边爆豪光己的声音穿过电流稳定地传过来。他几乎怀疑自己是不是熬夜办案多了以至于出现幻听，捏住眉心，熬夜带来的偏头疼像是无数绵密的针扎向他，“什么？凭什么让老子带一个不认识的小孩子住？搜查课这边快忙疯了，什么节骨眼还往老子这里塞杂鱼？”

随之而来是那边爆豪光己更加大声的反驳，斥责他没有爱心，声称已经答应了好友爆豪却要让她失信于人，最后还说人家小朋友很乖只是借住几个月罢了，一个人无依无靠多么可怜，说不定只能流落街头，长大后变成山口组小头目成为爆豪最大的死敌。

她是如何发散性思维到这种地步的？爆豪已经被说到整个大脑要爆炸，在她无止尽地说下去之前，还是命比较要紧，他这样想，只好忍无可忍地答应了。

他以为这只是稀疏平常的一个决定，或许每个人都会这么想吧，因为在命运展现他的诡谲多变之前，都是用一个普通不能再普通的选择来掩饰一切。

当然，这是爆豪胜己当时无法预见的。

他有些嫌弃地闻了一下自己身上的烟味，坐在办公椅上腿用力一蹬，力的反作用使他远离那堆满资料和文件的桌子，决定先回家洗个澡。他抓起外套和车钥匙，幸好现在还足够早，没有在早高峰时开车出来真是一件十分幸运的事情。

然而当他拖着疲惫的身躯回家看到那个端坐在家等他的“小朋友”的时候几欲吐血——什么小朋友能长一米八几的身高比他还高那么几公分的？他的部下们要是有他家老太婆这一半执行力，根本就不需要他一个人这么呕心沥血地熬夜吧。

是以微微的天光洒在了少年红白双色头发上，再往下一点，一块占据了他脸部四分之一的伤疤盘踞在左眼上。但丝毫不影响他惊人的美。被阳光点燃在四周的颜色扑现在一青一灰的瞳孔里，和白皙的肌肤巧妙的融合在一起，无数被阳光照得现行的小灰尘在他脸上细小的绒毛上跳舞交寰。

过于好看。

他也不是什么文学家，脑子里只拙劣地蹦出可怜巴巴的一个词。那个人也看着呆呆的他，可能正如爆豪没想到他超出“小朋友”范畴的同时，他也没想到爆豪比他想象中年轻好看了那么多。

但是爆豪养热带鱼的经验告诉他，越好看的生物越金贵，也越难养活。

少年率先站起来打破僵局，鞠了一个90度的躬，爆豪看见他饱满圆润的后脑勺，两种颜色的头发经纬分明。“前辈你好，我是轰焦冻……光己阿姨买了早餐就离开了。”

他点点头，把烟味满满的外套远远扔在那少年端坐的沙发另一端，不是小孩子更好办了不用每天还担心要带他吃饭。

“爆豪胜己，工作很忙，不经常回家，只要你不进我房间不炸厨房，其他你自己看着办吧。”

轰焦冻呆呆地看着他，好像过于手足无措，不知如何回答他。这少年长得过于高，宽阔的胸膛挡住了他视野一半的光，也不知道是不是不会读空气，爆豪的不悦都已经摆在脸上了他还是没有让开的意思。

“给老子闪开，挡着路了，难道你想跟老子一块儿洗澡？”爆豪每次睡眠不足时脾气会变得奇差，轰焦冻便又是给他低头鞠躬道歉，因为离得太近少年的头猛地撞到了他的鼻子，过度脆弱的鼻子下一刻便展现了它的委屈来，汩汩地流淌着湿热的液体，爆豪摸了摸自己的鼻子，一大片红色瞬间就占满了他的视野。

花瓶。又蠢又没用只有脸的花瓶。

他的脾气彻底上来，也不管对方是否比他高，在他的概念里，看不爽的人就要让对方知道他的不爽，他像蛰伏的野兽捕获猎物般一下子就冲上前把对方压在沙发上。轰的额发软软地散开，因为重力展现出来一张完整立体的脸。爆豪的鼻血一滴一滴地滴在那张惊诧的脸上，那个人手足无措，以为爆豪是失血晕倒，伸出手像是想接住他，最后只是用一只手紧紧地去捂住爆豪流出来的鼻血，但是血还是从指缝中不断溢出来。

怎么可以有人满脸鲜血，浑身狼狈也还是这么好看的。

“跟你说好了，老子最烦你们这种没用的人，住这里可以，给老子签个协议，妨碍到我的人都给我有多远滚多远。”爆豪的话几乎是从牙齿中挤出来的，说完这句话，看着少年像是被吓到了慌忙地点着头，爆豪鄙夷地看了他两眼便松开了，仰着头去了洗手间。

再次出来的时候他不仅洗好了鼻子还洗好了澡，周身氤氲着湿漉漉的蒸汽，头发还是湿答答的，幼齿得看起来像个高中生。轰焦冻还是和他看到他的第一眼一样局促地坐在沙发上，脸上还沾满了他的血，不知道在想些什么，爆豪钻进书房打开电脑和打印机，五分钟后，他把一份文件放在了轰焦冻的面前。

“前辈，这是什么？”

“房间使用协议，你把它理解成我的约法三章也行。”

整个世界都循着规律有序地推进着，微波炉加热好的牛奶发出了“叮”的一声，时间像是终于被推进了一格，越来越盛的日光从窗户爬进来，在那张纸上翻滚着。

轰焦冻轻轻地拿起那张A4纸，上面写着，

一、不得带任何人回家。

二、不得动任何个人物品。

三、不得进入我的房间。

一经违反，马上离开。

轰焦冻拿起桌上的笔在落款处默默地签下了他的名字。他呆呆地抬起头，将那张协议递给爆豪，“我可以直接喊你爆豪吗？”

“随你怎样，反正老子很忙，几乎不回家！家里也什么都不想管。”

窗台上还有爆豪养的多肉植物，在冬天也展现着勃勃生机。电视柜前树立着巨大的发着光的玻璃鱼缸，偶尔偷得一截天光云影，努力地与人造光搏斗着，鱼缸里颜色鲜艳的热带鱼在寒冷的天气里依然享受着恒温的水域，欢快地游来游去。

爆豪说这些我都不要了就留给你吧，于是他搬进了爆豪还没过完的冬天里。

爆豪接过那张纸，回到自己的房间里，关门声带着宣泄的意味，“砰”地一声又重又响。

轰看着那紧紧关闭的门，脸上懵懂和呆愣的表情海水一般迅速退潮，有个极速膨胀的声音在胸腔里震耳欲聋。他用纸巾使劲地擦着脸上不属于他的鲜血，却只不过是把脸弄得更花。

像一个贫瘠的笑话。

会有人过来拥抱你的，但是你不必，不必一直徒劳地在风口张望。

 

 

Ⅱ  
“课长，听说你养了个巨好看的小男孩在家里？”Ky又不怕死的属下拿着打火机给爆豪点火，爆豪穿着一身紧致的丝质黑衬衫和黑色破洞裤，将他的好身材暴露无疑，尤其是饱满的胸肌。爆豪缓缓地吐了一个烟圈儿，他烟瘾极重又重欲，餍足地像只猫儿。

烟灰缸里的烟头倒了两次，空烟盒捏成了一堆小小的丘壑，时间空泛而无意义 。他红宝石一样的眼睛四处逡巡，看起来漫无目的实则是观察着每一个人的反应和动静。

“去死！你有听八卦的功夫给老子滚去后门守着，一群杂鱼！”

他没什么心情回应家里的那个花瓶，这个案子已经和属下蹲点那个嫌疑人大半个月了，上次两个废物手下跟丢了于是爆豪决定亲自来调查。辅修过心理学的年轻课长自然早早摸清了这个狡诈的老男人的所有习性。就在半个小时之前，松田和他四五个手下进入了这个酒吧。

爆豪坐在酒吧的吧台上，喝着低度数的酒精饮料，示意他属下可以先去后门等他了，这次是私人调查他没带太多的人，没有确凿的证据之前，连逮捕令都没有下来。

这个酒吧自然不是多么高档的酒吧，就是俗称的gay吧，而且这里最闻名遐迩的就是，这里有年轻漂亮的小孩子。简直就是恋tong癖的天堂。到处是一些看起来十几岁的孩子涂着鲜艳的口红穿着性感的网袜出来揽客，

总有法律无法控制的灰色地带，你永远无法肃清，他们的借口五花八门，连一些zheng客都会来这里找乐子。从骨子里烂掉的东西，你剜掉多少块肉都没有用。

但是只要在他手里的案子，他绝对不允许烂掉。

这是他的原则。

他跟着松田的手下上了二楼，昏暗的走廊几乎要被巨大的声浪掀翻，暗红色的地毯一直到转弯处都兢兢业业地没有一丝折痕。他若无其事地走到松田的包厢外，假装只是路过，进进出出的松田的手下给了他极好的视野让他窥见房内的情况。

脑满肠肥的老男人抱着年轻看起来只有15左右的男孩子直接在皮质沙发上在干那事。这个老变态可能还有些s属性，拿着皮带在众目睽睽之下鞭笞着男孩，男孩几乎要被gan到昏厥，双眼白翻，口齿不清地流出痛苦的涎液。男孩叫得越痛苦他就越兴奋不已，甚至还得意地哼起了小曲儿，直到下手越来越重，最后还用皮带紧紧箍住男孩儿的脖子。这类老男人在性事上无法征服对方就靠权力、金钱、或是武力来使别人在他身下屈服。

赤裸裸的补偿心理。从心理学上看，这种补偿，其实就是一种“移位”，即为克服自己生理上的缺陷或心理上的自卑，而发展自己其他方面的优势，压制他人的一种心理适应机制。

而那个包厢里所有的人都目睹这一切，并没有人站出来。仿佛习以为常。

他实在看不下去了，准备去电房拉闸，造成短暂的混乱。救是要救的，但是不能暴露自己，也不能让任务失败。但是他刚摸到电房，就被一双有力的大手从后面擒住双手，将他硬拽到走廊里，暧昧的灯光不停地扫过他的脸，丝质的衬衫一扯就露出大片大片的肌肤。他剧烈地挣扎。却因为对方比他高大且先发制人而无法动弹。

“别动，松田的人盯上你了。”湿热的唇沿着耳尖无限打转，他听到那个人年轻刻意压低的声音。爆豪的脸轰地一下全红了，裸露在外的大半胸膛也轻轻颤栗着，那个人的声音丝滑地钻进他的耳朵里。他用余光看见了两个带着刀疤的男人拿着枪在不远处吞云吐雾，有意无意地往这边瞟过来。他实在没有办法，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。

操，这他妈也太倒霉了，人没救到难道自己也得搭进去？不可能指望他那蠢货手下了，估计整个酒吧爆炸才能让那蠢货知道里面出事了。

长长的，昏暗的走廊，危机四伏。他像一条案板上的鱼，除了待宰别无他法。但是无论如何他也不会去向陌生人求救，即使瞬间死去，他也依然会选择战斗。

“要不要我帮你？”年轻男人看出了他的艰难处境，迟疑地凑上来问。

他几乎是瞬间就被触碰到了逆鳞，在他的字典里，没有需要“别人帮忙”这个概念的存在。“去死吧你，你是哪里来的杂鱼啊！”

身后的人熟练地从口袋里掏出一只烟叼在嘴巴里，从口袋掏出打火机，“啪”地一声火光照亮了那个人凌厉漂亮的下颏，他上半张脸带了半边面具。但是眼睛却让人感到意外的熟悉。

——他是不是见过这个人？

“抱歉，就当你在救我吧。”

那个人猛吸了一口烟，像是下定了某种决心，不管不顾就将爆豪掰过身来，用力地捏着他的下巴，大拇指在他唇上轻轻摩挲，另一只手在墙上按熄了那只香烟，就着昏暗的廊灯凑上去吻他。烟草味的舌头狠狠地刮过他的心脏，苦得他几近窒息，那个人将肺中的烟圈全部渡给了他，手也没闲着，从他的裸露的胸膛一路点火直摸到人鱼线。爆豪觉得自己好像是溺水的兽，不断地被迫承受着四面八方压过来的气场。

灯火与空气从他身边抽离，年轻男人的脸一半隐匿在黑暗中，一半暴露在暧昧的廊灯下，光明和黑暗，冰冷和温暖，一切反差在这里消除了巨大的界限，他看起来沉迷克制温柔，舌尖无限描摹他的唇形，却又可以在下一秒像野兽一样狠狠地咬伤爆豪的舌头。多情薄幸在他身上奇妙地融合，他却什么也不带走。

爆豪痛苦地闭上了眼睛，这可能是他长这么大以来接过的最苦涩的吻了。不知过了多久。他终于听到有说话的声音越飘越远。

“操，我就说你多疑吧，你要看别人现场运动可别拉我，老子喜欢女人！”松田的手下对另外一个矮个子手下训斥道。

“我哪知道啊，我看他长那么好看对老大胃口，还跟着上了二楼鬼鬼祟祟就在想是不是有诈……”

声音彻底消失，尽管他已经软得没什么力气还是用力地推开了那个比他高大不少的年轻男人。那个人戴着灰色的毛线帽，所有的头发都被细心地包裹在帽子里面，上半张脸戴着精致的面具。即使这样他也能从中观察到对面这人有一副好皮囊。

“以后不要多管闲事了。”

“不是每次都有这么好的运气。”男人低沉冷漠的声音在黑夜里像是在施咒，轻易就把他定在那里了。

“轮不到你来教，要老子怎么报答赶紧说！”爆豪轻轻喘着气，语气依然凶巴巴的。

“我叫ST，报答就是一碗荞麦面好了，希望下次见面我能有幸吃到。”年轻高大的男人仗着身高优势轻易地又在他湿润的眼睛上留下一个吻。

“你这混蛋是不是看不起人！老子问你要什么你给老子说要一碗荞麦面？”

带面具的男人像是吃到糖果似的眼睛发着光，在黑暗中过于耀目，凑上来在他耳旁说，“会再见的，课长大人。”

无声的惊雷在爆豪心中恍然炸开，他被震惊得浑身发麻。他自诩作为搜查课课长个人信息可谓保护得极其到位，工作五年，没有一个部下知道他家在哪里。连他的邻居也不知道隔壁住的就是大名鼎鼎的经济现行犯都闻风丧胆的“暴君”爆豪胜己。

然而这个人却轻易地说出了他的职位。

面具男又在他耳边说了一句话就直接迈着大步子下了楼，他心脏剧烈地跳着，迟疑了几秒钟跟着追下了楼，人声鼎沸，却再也没有机会追上那个背影。那个人什么也没留下，只有一副高大而清瘦的骨架，在他的瞳孔里缩成最小的星球。

十秒后，所有的灯光、音乐声瞬间消失，人群顿时哄闹起来，掺杂着又尖锐又刺耳的尖叫声。爆豪在这样的黑暗和嘈杂里，听到了自己擂鼓般的心跳声。

那个人帮他剪断了主电源线，就在这个酒吧的某个角落。

——扑通扑通。

——扑通扑通。

像在他心中投下一枚C-4炸弹，热量迅速加快各个气体粒子的运动速度，比音速快更快的气体无限膨胀，瞬间产生强大的冲击波。所有的建设被炸成了一片断壁残垣。

久久无法平息，那个人的最后一句话说，

“——那么我再送给课长大人一个礼物吧。”

 

爆豪回到警视厅，把属下全部叫过来交代，“这次我算是查出了眉目，松田最近有个小情人，大概15岁左右，从他身上查。”

昏昏欲睡的白炽灯打在面目苍白熬了一整夜的年轻人的脸上，黑咖啡的香气几乎占据了每个角落，他看着那几个部下堆积的黑眼圈还是忍住了骂人的冲动。

“另外酒吧停电的时候我趁乱在他身上搞来了一块u盘，需要破译，他很狡猾估计不止一个u盘，可能只是密码的一环，无法查出经济犯罪的全部事实，你们都赶紧分工动起来！”

“是！”

他脱力般的躺在办公椅上，像是想起了什么，又打电话喊回来一个部下，“等等，你顺便再去那个酒吧，查一个人。叫ST。”

“他是松田的同伙还是手下？”

他整个人耐心用尽，烦躁地抓了抓自己的金发，“都不是，叫你去查！不是在这里问我！”

他瘫软在办公椅里，嘴里满是烟味和苦涩，到底是那个吻和那个年轻的男人给他过于强烈的震撼，还是他高强度的工作让自己已经受不起一点撩拨，过了整整一夜他还是兴奋得无法入眠，闭上眼睛那个呛人的吻就像一条毒蛇一样往他心里钻，整个脸都发热到不行，迟迟降不下温来。

这个人知道他的长相，知道他的工作甚至于更多，自己甚至连对方的脸都不知道长什么样子。

他并非善男信女，一个26岁的男人，男人女人都交往过，快节奏的生活将他的工作和感情划分了巨大的鸿沟，没有时间和对方去从你叫什么名字开始一直到牵手、接吻、情动。他的每段感情都从酒精开始，以泼在脸上的咖啡结束。往常的感情生活基本可以用不拒绝，不接受，不负责来概括。

他摸了摸自己的心脏的地方，现在这里叫嚣个不停。太可笑了，连他自己都觉得不可思议。

是报应吧？

手机在他口袋里震动。他接起电话，暴躁的声音从办公室传来。

“喂，最近别烦老子，没事找我你就等我打死你。”

“过几天切岛从大阪过来出差，叫上赖吕一起聚一聚？”

“去死，这种事情有必要在老子上班的时候通知，老子还能不去？”

电话那头上鸣的声音无限调侃，“哟，这没到春天呢，怎么和我家耳耳一样发情期暴躁得不行啊？”

耳耳是这家伙养的一只金渐层，喜欢人家女孩子不去告白，养了只猫起人家的名字，果然白痴就是白痴。但是他此刻也没有更好的倾诉对象了，于是便大概地和上鸣讲了。

电话那边陷入了长久的沉默，直到那边暴躁的猫挠了他一下，才如梦初醒，声音信息经过电流的压缩、传播之后稍微有一点点失真，上鸣诡异地收起了调侃的语气，郑重其事地问电话这头的人。

“小胜，我说你不会对一个脸都没真正见过的人一见钟情了吧”

一见钟情。去他妈的。真是个无比糟糕的词语。

 

-tbc-


End file.
